Finding the Strength
by AngelGirlBB7
Summary: Mir is a girl with extraordinary powers. She runs away from the laboratory that she is being held captive. When she's shot down and found by Tohru...what happens to Mir's powers?
1. Hiding in the dark

Hey! I got a new story for all you guys out there! it's good!

Mir: Because I'm in it! And I kick ass!

AngelGirlBB7: True she does, but that's not untill later.

Mir: Aw hell!

AngelGirlBB7: Well anyways! Here's the story!  
--------------------------------------------geting tired--------------------------

Why is it that when you're a child, you're afraid of the dark?

' Run, just keep running' she said to herself.

And when you're older, you imbrace the darkness, and long for it?

' I can't run any further' Mir Jewels thought, noticing a cliff ahead.

Mir skidded to a stop a few feet from the edge.

Mir looked back frantically, listened, they were close, and if she didn't try to use her powers, they'd catch her. They'd take her back to that cold, dark place. The place they had tried to control her powers.

She laughed to herself. If she couldn't control her powere, what in their right minds told them they could!

Footsteps! They were close!

' Fly' she told herself 'Fly!'

Mir took a few steps back and started running for the ledge.

' If I don't learn how to fly' Mir thought ' I'll have to learn how to fall' she jumped, and felt herself falling down.Mir closed her eyes and pictured herself flying, this might be her last thought, might as well be pleasent.

Mir looked down to see how far she had left to fall. The uncomfortable sensation of falling was gone, and replaced with the most wonderful one!

"I'm flying!" Mir yelled.

A gunshot.

Mir was hit.

"I'm falling!" Mir said in a whisper.

"So this is what dying feels like" Mir said as she was falling.

"I should share this feeling, after all, that's what they told us to do."

Mir sent out a shock wave aiming for the shooters. She saw them drop to the ground

"At least I'm not the only one dying tonight." Mir said as she hit the ground with a soft thud.

' Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite' she remembered.

Now it's different, they made it different.

' Good night, sleep tight, hope they don't kill you tonight.'

What a differance a few words can make.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So....how'd everybody like it? I liked it

Mir: It was the BEST! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!!!! Well.....I can't do anything but.....YOU BETTER LIKE IT!!!!

AngelGirlBB: sweatdrops um...welll please like it!


	2. Waking up

Hey guys! Well I hope you liked the first chapter, because Mir was bothering me. She was all POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ELSE!kind of mood until I did post it.

Mir: walks up behind AngelGirlBB7 BOO!

AngelGirlBB7: AWWAKK!

Mir: LOL!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT!? LOL!

AngelGirlBB7: That's NOT funny! Well anyways here's the next chap enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Good night, sleep tight, hope they don't kill you tonight.'

"Ugh! Just kill me now!" Mir screamed.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked a sweet calm voice.

Mir opened her eyes, and pain shot through her shoulder where she had been hit.

"Where am I?" Mir asked looking around.

' I'm not in the lab, how'd I get here?'

Then she remembered. She had escaped! It wasn't a dream!

Mir sat back with a sigh.

"You are at the Sohma house." the girl smiled "And I am Tohru Honda." Tohru said and bowed.

Mir sat up on her knees and smiled at Tohru.

"Hello Tohru, my name is Mir Jewels. I am very pleased to meet you." Mir bowed to Tohru who just kept smiling.

' What is it that she's hiding?'

Instantly a song came to mind to describe Tohru.

"Concrete Angel" Mir whispered.

"Excuse me?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, it's just a song that reminds me of you!"

' I hope I can learn more about Tohru.' Mir thought ' Maybe she'll be my first friend!'

"Would you like to meet the rest of the family Mir?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I would like that very much!"

Mir got up and looked down at her clothes. Her black miniskirt and black sweater were wrinkled, but not torn, and someone had removed her boots.

"Um, Tohru?" Mir stopped the girl as she was about to reach the door.

"May I borrow a brush?" Mir asked.

"Of course! I'll show you the upstairs bathrom." Tohru led Mir to the bathroom.

Mir shut the door behind her. She brushed out the tangles in her hair, and washed her face. Then she looked for any scratchesthat she could heal. And not seeing any, she came out and followed Tohru downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! My second Chapter is done! looks for Mir Oh well i think she's sleeping. So update soon! Later!


	3. Meeting the Family

Hey guys! I'm ashamed that I only have 4 reviews! If you people want more 'Promises' I suggest you read this! Please don't kill me-hides-. Well, Here's chapter 3!

-

Mir was walking down the stairs and the first thing she heard was...

"You damn rat! I'll make you pay for that"

And the first thing she saw was...

Yuki kicked Kyo in the chest and went flying through the door behind him, Shigure started to cry about how they were destroying his house, and Hatori was sitting at the table drinking tea.

Mir took in all her surroundings, amused at this dysfunctional family.

"An abusive family." Mir said

Everyone in the room turned to look at her, even Kyo who was out in the yard yelling at Yuki, shut up to listen to her.

"Cool" Mir said.

'They're looking at me as if they expected me to say something else. Like 'You guys are weird' or something of that nature.

"Mir this is the Sohma family" Tohru said.

Tohru pointed out all the family members and named them.

"This is Shigure...-point-...Hatori...-point-...Kyo...-point-...and Yuki...-point-."

"Hello everyone, it's very nice to meet all of you." Mir bowed to them all.

"And I'm..." Ayame said putting his hand on Mir's shoulder.

Ayame didn't get the rest out. Mir grabbed his arm, twisted it, and turned him around and pinned him to the ground.

"I'm Ayame."

Yuki and Kyo's mouths dropped open.

"Whoa! I like this girl" Kyo said.

"For once I agree with the stupid cat."

Kyo opened his mouth to yell back at Yuki, but Mir interrupted them.

"I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just trained to..."

"Wait you've been trained to do things like that" Kyo interrupted

Mir helped Ayame up and hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I was trained to...to...well to protect myself."

"Mir would you like some tea" Tohru asked kindly.

"Yes I would, thank you. Would you like me to help you" Mir asked hopeful to get out of the room.

"No, you must feel terrible. Please sit and relax." Tohru said and went into the kitchen.

Mir sat down like Tohru had told her to.

"So Mir, how old are you" Shigure asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I'm fifteen." Mir smiled at Shigure, glad that he changed the subject.

"And which animal would you prefer? A cat, a rat, or a dog" Shigure asked with a smirk.

"You bastard! What kind of cheap ass question is that? You pervert" Kyo yelled.

"Well, I'm not sure. I like all of them. I've had all of those animals. I liked the dog when I was outside, and wanted to play, I could be myself with him. I liked the cat when I was angry and felt annoyed, I could always throw a ball at a wall and tell him about my problems. And the rat, the rat was always there for me when I was sad, and I felt like I had his undying love and patience. So in general, I like them all the same." Mir smiled at them.

"Don't look so put down Shigure" Kyo started laughing at Shigure who had childish tears streaming down his face.

"Shigure...I'm sorry...I"

"Never mind him Mir. May I ask you a question" Hatori asked.

"Sure" Mir said.

"When I was bandaging you up, I noticed that you had a cut on your left cheek, and now there's not a mark there for anyone to notice." Hatori whispered so only the two of them could hear, and Yuki, unbeknownst to them.

Mir's eyes widened.

"I...I..."

"Mir, would you like to take a walk? I'm sure you could use some fresh air" Yuki jumped in.

Mir jumped at the chance of leaving this conversation.

"Yes! Yes I would love to" Mir said looking around for where they could have put her shoes.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh..." Shigure and Ayame said at the same time.

"Don't do anything 'inappropriate' to Mir" Shigure said jokingly.

"Yes Yuki, don't do anything unjust to our new friend" Ayame added.

"As if Yuki could lay a hand on her" Kyo said sitting down.

Mir looked down at her feet embarrassed.

"Come on Mir, lets go." Yuki said grabbing Mir's hand and pulling her the front door.

"Ooooowwwwwhhhhh" Shigure said.

Mir stopped in her tracks.

' He wants to play' she smirked 'then lets play!'

Mir walked over to Shigure, slowly swinging her hips as she went. She bent down to where Shigure was sitting and said into his ear.

"You are the one I'm going to have trouble keeping my hands off Shigure" Mir then bit his ear and walked out of the room, Yuki, bewildered, followed her.

"Whoaa" Kyo and Aya said at the same time.

"She's hot" Kyo said.

"She's sexy" Aya said.

"She's cursed, just like us." Hatori said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah" Shigure said. "Cursed with her good looks"

Everyone, except Hatori, laughed and agreed with Shigure.

But outside the door Yuki was thinking...

' What if she really is like us?'

-

Well? How did you like it? I hope to get more reviews! So get to it! Bye bye love ya!


End file.
